Tears That lead To Sucide
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo in one of there moments!
1. Tears From The Rain

Tears That Lead To Suicide  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha was calling racing around searching for his friend he was making out with Kikyo (kissing her) 'what did I say again to make her upset?' Inuyasha thought then remembered. Flashback   
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a sad look in her eyes she walked towards him she stretched her hand and rubbed her hand on his cheek (author: get your fucking hands off him can't believe I'm writing! this ok I'm better) "Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikyo asked her voice sad "yes Kikyo why do you ask such a stupid question?" he smirked she smiled (emotionless of course but to him it was a lovely smile he is a boy don't forget) then her smile stopped "what about that girl?" Kikyo asked, "do you love her more then me?" Kikyo said, "she is just a shard detector I love you Kikyo," he said (I'll make him pay for that one!) and they went into a very passionate kiss "S-o...t-h-a-t...I-s.... W-h-a-t...y-o-u...t-h-I-n-k!" A girl shouted in a shrilly voice at him tears ran down her cheeks "Kagome...I" Inuyasha started but at that moment Kagome had already ran off and he raced after her.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
' I'm a Baka!" he thought how could he say those things they weren't true it was like someone forced him too right now he had to find Kagome he already checked her home. She didn't go there all of a sudden he smelt the scent of tears and Kagome's scent. He tried to go to her but she had put up a mystic barrier around her and he couldn't go through "Kagome?" he turned he says (then a song goes in background).  
  
Why, do you always do this to me?  
  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
  
How come, you act like this  
  
Like you just don't care at all  
  
(Tears run down Kagome's face as she remembers all of those Kikyo moments) (flashbacks come racing through her mind)  
  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
  
( Kagome faces him she gives him a hurt look and then turns the bow towards her as Inuyasha looks at what she is doing then knows and tries to go in and stop her but (tzzt) he hits the barrier) It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
(she takes out an arrow and looks at it she sighs)  
  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
  
(Inuyasha all of a sudden tastes a salty liquid he just realized he was crying)  
  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
(Takes her arrow and puts the arrow at the shooting part)  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
  
(shoots arrow it hits her heart she begins to bleed)  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
( Tears fall from her cheeks as her blood makes a puddle)  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
(music stops)  
  
"Kagome no!" Inuyasha shouts and races too her side the barrier is weakened and he goes through "Kagome I'm sorry please Kagome I need you" he said while tears fell onto her wound " I...wanted...to...say....this...before....I....died....I...love...you" she said and then she died "no Kagome NO!" he shouted it began to rain It seemed everyone was upset about the young priestess's death Inuyasha cried for a very long time until he then stood up and took her body to her other friends.  
  
That was my saddest story ever and guess what Kagome gets a reincarnation!!!!  
  
So she hasn't left this world yet! 


	2. Kimo

Chapter 2  
Tears Of the Rain  
  
(Beginning after theme song)  
Oh... oo oo  
  
I don't understand  
  
This should be so easy  
  
To just reach my hand  
  
And know the world is free  
  
But nothing's, as it seems  
  
I can tell you freely  
  
Touching's not the only way to feel  
  
(it begins to rain everywhere in Japan)  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
When the rain falls  
  
It's like heaven's crying  
  
When the name's all  
  
The difference that there is  
  
Cause tears are  
  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
  
Out of all the pain  
  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.  
  
I know you proudly say  
  
That I'm just talking crazy  
  
To think of life that way  
  
Means that I'm confused  
  
There's happy and there's sad  
  
But maybe yes just maybe  
  
The sadness can make the happiness more true  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
When the rain falls  
  
It's like heaven's crying  
  
When the name's all  
  
The difference that there is  
  
Cause tears are  
  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
  
Out of all the pain  
  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.  
  
Because I know the bones were necessary  
  
I don't let it bother me at all  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
When the rain falls  
  
It's like heaven's crying  
  
When the name's all  
  
The difference that there is  
  
Cause tears are  
  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
  
Out of all the pain  
  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.  
  
Oh...oo oo  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Now my story begins way in the not so bright and sunny poor side of Japan this is where bars and gangs hang out and sells well stuff.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kimo  
  
Kimo hid in a closet as her abusive boyfriend looked around the small apartment for her (why does she hang around him you ask well she has no choice why? you ask well tell ya later.)  
  
Her boyfriend had black short hair and dark green eyes she fell in love with him but it turned out to be a mistake. Kimo had black shoulder length hair and big blue eyes she was wearing a black halter top and black jeans 'is he gone' he asked her self as she kept hidden she thought he was so she as quietly and as quickly as she could. She was half way to the door when some one grabbed her arm "there you are baby I've been looking for you" her boyfriend Kenji said she turned and winced she backed away like a tiny rabbit he grabbed her by the scuff of her neck come on baby lets get it on" Kenji smirked "Kenji I have to get home I-" but she couldn't continue "What I say goes did you forget?" he shouted then hit her face tears threatened to fall "Kenji-" she began but he had torn off half of her top "I said lets get it on bitch" he said in a commanding voice "no Kenji that's its over" Kimo shouted thinking she had gotten control but smack.  
  
"I said "lets go bitch" Kenji said and took out a knife and put it to her throat "now" he said and got into the bed with her hands tightly in his face and began to rape her. Soon she was thrown out of his apartment as tears flew from her face she had ten hand marks and six cuts on her face she had a couple of bruises too. She raced out of the apartment and into her parent 's apartment she flew up eighteen flights of stairs the elevator wasn't working like always and unlocked the door of her apartment and ran in she ran into her room and collapsed onto the mattress and began to sob uncontrollably into her mattress as tears fell she saw something glint she walked over to it and opened a draw she pulled out a small quarter of a sort of pink jewel she sighed to herself. Kimo then looked at her rather old watch and saw she was going to be late!  
  
She scrambled around for her black and white school uniform. 


	3. Meet Kimo

Meet Kimo   
  
Kimo ran to school just in time for the bell to ring she raced up the school steps and into classroom number   
  
123 she opened the door slid into her seat beside her best friend Monica. Monica had long blonde waist length wavy curly hair that never frizzed up   
  
sky blue eyes and she looked like a model she was always clearing out the locker door which where filled with boys' phone numbers. "hey Kimo  
  
what happened how did you end up in the hospital again?" her friend asked as she flicked her hair over her shoulders causing many boys to drool  
  
"um nothing just little scars" Kimo lied with a shrug Monica gave her the all knowing look   
  
"is that all cause even if you are in that gang you can't get that many scars bruises and cuts" her friend replied "and we didn't jump anyone or get  
  
into a gang fight" Monica continued before Kimo could answer there teacher Mrs. Lein began to talk and they began to listen "good morning class" she began in her  
  
spanish cold accent "good morning Mrs. Lein they replied and an average school day erupted.  
  
??????????????????????????????????.?????????????????????????????????  
  
"well Kimo?" Monica began as they left for home time "well what?" Kimo asked innocently while chewing some gum  
  
"you know what" Monica replied simpily while twriling a lock of gold hair around her finger "nothing really I fell on the road" Kimo replied "and the pavement  
  
scraped your new added some brusies which are on your face and a couple of scars come on Kimo I know you so well and a little fall like that wouldn't hurt you especially  
  
you! you are the number one gang fighter on this side of Japan" Monica said her firend went a little pink "I'm not that good" Kimo replied back   
  
"are you kidding?! you went to Tokyo to face Kamia in a Karate match and she is the number one teen fighter all in Japan they say and you beat her!" Monica exclamied   
  
"yeah well I didn't win any money for it" Kimo replied "listen I got to go catch ya later Kimo" Monica said and raced across the street "bye Monica" Kimo said as her   
  
friend disappeared behind an apartment Kimo walked over to a nearby well shrine that was deserted ever since there young daughter's death. 


	4. Time Well

Time Well   
  
Kimo sighed as she sat by the empty well she took out the pink jewel that she wore as a neckless it was held by some black  
  
string she starred into the well 'its so peaceful here'she thought 'I soon will be going on a date with Kenji again she   
  
should get paid for what she had to put up with. I wonder if I could jump in this well it doesn't look deep to me I think   
  
if I where to jump in I could hide from Kenji until school of course mom wouldn't like it she sighed but still I can feel  
  
something in it as if I could jump in and travel some where far it feels like I've been here before she said all of a sudden  
  
she heard a noise she walked closer and closer to the well all of a sudden something burst in Kimo jumped so fast that she slipped on a edge of the  
  
floor and fell into the well she hit the bottom of the well hard and passed out.  
  
this chapter is real short but I would hate for them to meet her now¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
&&&&&&&The Inuyasha group meet the two assians&&&&&&&&&&


	5. The Assassins

Veronica and Monica  
  
Inuyasha and his friends accompanied by Kikyo which made many of Inuyasha' s hateful glances from the other three it was his idea to bring her along, Sango didn't speak to Kikyo but sent many death glares at her it was her fault sort of that Kagome had died and that stupid baka she thought. All of a sudden "I sense a jewel shard" Kikyo said in a bored tone in an not so excited voice "really where?" Miroku asked, "up ahead" she replied back "lets go" Inuyasha shouted and they began to run.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$The jewel shards $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Two seventeen year old girls where walking quietly in the woodsy area not making a sound. One girl had blonde waist length hair and sky blue eyes she wore a black halter top and a pair of black jeans she wore black high heels as well she had a great figure with all the right curves her name was Veronica. Next to Veronica was her best friend her best friend had dark brown hair and black raven colored eyes she wore something slightly different from Veronica she wore a baby blue halter top and a skirt made of black jean she also wore black high heels her name was Monica. Both these girls where from a different time zone and for some strange reason winded up there and now where searching for the Shikon jewel which they found out recently where in shards they already had thirty shards each which made them have sixty shards of the jewel! Lucky fined for the Inu gangs if they can get them.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Inuyasha and gang and Oh the claypot $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Inuyasha and friends walked closer and closer until they saw the two girls "they have sixty jewel shards" Kikyo said in a bored tone Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga. "Who are you two?" he asked the girls "is it any of you business" the blonde head asked coolly. "I know who you are your Inuyasha the half demon who was pinned to the tree for fifty years by a young priestess by the name of Kikyo. A couple of years later a young fifteen-year-old Kagome Hirgushi unsealed you from the tree. You where accompanied by Shippo the kitsune, a Monk named Miroku and a demon exterminator by the name of Sango. After a while you found out that a guy by the name of Naraku made you and the priestess betray each other and after- " Monica said then took a deep breath and continued. "Then Kikyo was reborn and one day because of some certain difficulties Kagome committed, suicide and now you are stuck searching for the jewel" the brown haired Mexican finished as if she read about them in a textbook. "How did you know all that?" Inuyasha demanded "our planet 021603 knows everything about your planet earth but in computer form it is 1234568" Monica said Inuyasha gang had no idea what they said and it showed in there facial expressions. "You guys have something we want so give it to us or else" the blonde haired threatened "or else what?" Inuyasha said in a smug voice while smirking "or else you'll be tasting your own blood" the brown haired threatened and took out some small black stick she pressed a button and there was a blue light glowing from her rod (lazier sword). "You think little wenches like you can beat me bwhahaha!" Inuyasha began to laugh Monica' s eyes narrowed dangerously shing "ah!" she had slashed his pants off showing boxers with hearts (Author: B- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!) Miroku "I never knew you liked heart boxers" he said as Inuyasha went crimson red "Tetsaiga" he shouted. "Oh please we know of all your silly attacks you have your Tetsaiga' s Wind Scar and then you have Iron reaper soul stealer its no surprise to us so give us your shards and we wont make you go crying home to your Momma! Oh wait never mind you have no mom" The brown haired shirked. "Why you" he said and he attacked both girl dodged his attacks and the boomerang with cool matrix moves "now its our turn" Veronica said and took out a strange black metal object (a gun) and began to shoot Inuyasha with it (piw piw piw) he merle dodged them all "had enough" Monica asked in a cocky voice "shish my brother is harder to fight then you and he is fucking ten" the blonde haired shouted then Monica swooped down and stole the shikon shard necklace from Kikyo before Kikyo knew what was happening and they disappeared in a bunch of red smoke. 


	6. Kimo Meets Inuyasha

I am Kimo  
  
Not Kagome  
  
Kimo finally gained conscious after her hard fall. She climbed out of the well and starred 'where am I?' she thought as she looked at the forest area she started to walk around her eyes where wide her cuts hurt and her head kept spinning she sat down somewhere near the god tree and fell asleep.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Her dream &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kimo stood in a garden filled with her favorite flowers they where called lilies of the Valley she loved there sweet fragrant she picked one up and smelled it mm she thought. She wore a blue Kimono with red roses on it in her hair was long and in an elegant bun. All of a sudden it began to rain the flowers turned to red roses she picked one up and pricked her finger she gasped as she saw it was a piece of glass from a beer bottle all of a sudden she was in her boyfriend's apartment. She stood up as she did that she was hit by a bottle and was cut again. The same night when her boyfriend was drunk last Friday it still haunted her dreams tears ran down her face in the dream and she also cried on the outside.  
  
Inuyasha   
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree in amazing speed he still couldn't shake of the fact that he was beaten by two wenches. He finally landed on his favorite tree onto his favorite branch all of a sudden he stopped he smelt something of a salty liquid mixed with the sent of cherry blossoms he looked under the tree's branches and gasped in surprise a woman that looked about sixteen. Leaned on the tree's back asleep. But he saw tears fall down her face but the most shocking thing was that she looked like Kikyo a bit. All of a sudden the girls eyes fluttered open "Kiyo!" she shouted and went into a fighting stance in shock "don't do that who are you!" she asked as Inuyasha' s heart jumped she sounded like Kagome. "Well?" she said in an impatient voice "I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha replied still in a daze. "I am Kimo" Kimo replied her stance was back to normal "what are you? You don't look like anybody I know" she said "and where am I?" she asked her voice quick and snappy she sat down "your in the Federal era and I am a dog demon" Inuyasha answered back "federal era but that means I am in-" Kimo began but fainted in shock Inuyasha sighed picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the others.  
  
This is Short I know but its 9:09pm and I misbehaved so I have to go to bed early and I want to get this meeting part over with I had no idea how they where going to meet well Review please or I wont continue!! 


	7. Kimo and The Nightmares

Kimo opened her big brown eyes to see a boy a young kid with a tail and a girl with a boomerang "hello?" she asked in confusion "ah your awake let me come ov-" crick "hendtati!"(Spelling?) The girl shouted after catching her boomerang "um I hate to be rude but who are you?" Kimo asked "I am Sango that's Shippo and that's Miroku he is kinda of a pervert so you may have to excuse him oh and this is Kirara my cat" Sango said "who may I ask are you?" Sango asked, "I'm Kimo" Kimo replied "where did you get all your bruises from?" Miroku asked Kimo always got mad when anyone asked her that. "Well ITS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" she shouted and ran off in tears. As the others starred at the spot she was open mouthed in shock.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Kimo Pov &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kimo raced off until she came to a small pond of hot water and began to cry as painful memories came to her mind of how she got them. She had tried to dump him before but she was jumped and attacked every day in school or when she was walking home whenever she went outside she was attacked one time she broke her leg because of a fight. So the next day she went back to him. All of a sudden she heard something in the bushes. "W-who's their come out now!" she hiccuped all of a sudden a huge ugly bug like thing came out of the bushes "give me the Shikon jewel shards and you will live" the creature hissed in a snake like voice "what I don't know what you are talking about!" Kimo shouted back. "You are lying you have it give it to me now like a good little girl now or else!" it shouted, "I have no idea what it is she said "I have lost my patience prepare to die wench!" it shirked and attacked Kimo dodged it. Kimo is a very good fighter "Kyaha" she shouted and attacked it but her against a demon was no good the reptile whipped her in the stomach with its tail knocking the wind out of her she let out a scream of pain. As it sunk its fang into her leg. She faded into darkness as she saw a streak of sliver and red. Before going into the darkness.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Group Pov #####################################  
  
Inuyasha and friends had heard Kimo' s scream and ran to her rescue Sango had dragged Kimo' s body to safety when they saw her as Inuyasha attacked the beast the fight lasted ten minutes flat. Soon they had a roaring fire Kimo lay by a tree still knocked out from the fight. "Do you think she is Kagome's reincarnation?" Sango asked Miroku "maybe I really think she is but I hope she lasts the night those fangs had a poison in it I think she may be ill for a couple of days all of a sudden they heard stirring they turned to see Kimo thrash around in her sleep tears fell from her face to they looked at her wondering if they should wake her up.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Kimo' s nightmare %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kimo looked around she was in an apartment building she then saw her boyfriend "Kenji?" she asked then they began to kiss but then he began to rip her clothes off "Kenji no!" she shouted. She tried to get away "then he took out a knife she got away and ran for her life but found her trapped again as she ran she thrashed around on the outside. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55 End OF Dream %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Kimo wakes up in a cold sweat she sighs she goes into her back pocket and takes out some cigarettes takes out a lighter walks over to the lake she was at before and began to smoke Inuyasha being half dog demon smelled it. Followed it thinking there was a fire and ran their he saw Kimo asleep on a rock and a crushed cigarette by her feet. Not that he would know what it was so he sighed picked her up bridal style and ever so gently and brought her back to the others.  
  
All right That is all for now here is a summary of my next chapter: REVIEW PLEASE OR THIS CHAPTER WON'T BE MADE!!!! Kimo goes back to her time to find out that her step- mom died of heart attack Kenji beats the crap out of her. She goes back to the federal Era with new cuts and scars the others really want to know why but she feels embarrassed then the two assassins kidnaps her. Inuyasha and her get into a fight and Kimo brakes down what else is going to happen? No one knows but me!! Muhaha! 


	8. The hairs?

Hey all! I am here to write my next chapters and then improve my other stories so here is the chapter I promised!

I love writing sad things so if my stuff keeps getting sad its because of my obsession!

Anyway I will begin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimo looked around the forest as they walked she was walking in between Miroku and Sango. Then she looked at her watch "shoot" she said to herself out loud "what you say?" Miroku asked with a questionable look on his face "um I have to go home today and um I have a Karate class all week so I'll be back next weekend" Kimo said. "What school you have to go to school?" the guy with silver hair said a little angrily "um well its important you know" Kimo said shyly hating her life she would have to go back and explain to Kenji where the hell she was and the usual stuff at the thought of it she took out a cigarette one of the really strong ones lit it and began to smoke Inuyasha scrunched up his nose "what the hell is that?" he asked her trying to hide a cough the smoke was really strong for his sensitive nose. "Its nothing a cigarette" she said with a shrug she felt clam and so didn't lash out she did that often. "Bye" she said calmly and turned around trying to walk away Inuyasha immediately blocked her she gave him a look "I have to go b-" she shouted when a lock of hair grabbed her arm "ah" she screamed as blood dripped from her arm "Kimo what is it?" Inuyasha asked "hair" Kimo said in shock "hair but how could that- "who are you who stumble upon my home?" they turned to see a girl with black Kikyo length hair she wore a black dress (looks like Yura's did) and a sword on her side. "What is it to you wench?" Inuyasha snapped the girl looked a lot like Yura? But no it couldn't be Kagome killed her long time ago Inuyasha thought the girl's eyes narrowed they where a dark blood red "you must be Inuyasha" she snarled her eyes had flames in them "you killed my sister I will revenge herself and take your head" she said angrily. "Inuyasha what is she talking about?" Sango asked.

Yes Inuyasha what is she talking about well I know I hope you guys do!

Anyway I'm leaving it here don't worry I'm Typing/writing the other one!


End file.
